


She

by sappho3010



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, One Shot, Pining, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: After coming out, you become nervous about the possibility of Malia discovering your feelings for her.
Relationships: Malia Tate/Reader, Malia Tate/You
Series: Teen Wolf Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984249
Kudos: 7





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr blog: https://noncanonimagines.tumblr.com

Everyone in the Pack had been incredibly supportive of you when you came out. Rationally, you knew that none of them would have an actual issue with it, but that knowledge still didn’t get rid of your nerves. It took a lot for you to actually bring yourself to say it out loud. When you finally did, however, you were met with hugs and words of support. Overall, it felt like a huge weight off of your shoulders and you were glad to have such accepting people in your life. 

However, somehow coming out proved to actually be the easy part. Now, everyone in the Pack was fully aware that you liked girls: including Malia who you had a huge crush on. 

Your efforts to hide your feelings for her made things quite awkward between you two. You now found yourself afraid that she would catch on, which made you nervous whenever she was around. 

Even the smallest, simplest interactions made you overthink. 

Malia was sitting next to you in class one day and you jumped when you heard her whisper your name. 

She looked at you, puzzled. 

“I️ was just gonna ask to borrow a pencil…” she said. 

Clenching your jaw, you nodded as you handed her the pencil. You felt your heart skip a beat as her fingers lightly brushed against yours when she took the writing tool from your hand. 

“Uh, thanks,” Malia said, still slightly confused by the whole interaction. 

You still didn’t trust your own voice to speak, so you just awkwardly nodded once again. 

Somehow, it only got worse from there. Malia eventually got tired of how weird you were being around her and decided to just cut to the chase. 

When you closed your locker, she was standing right there, causing you to flinch. 

Malia rolled her eyes. 

“We need to talk,” she said, arms folded across her chest. 

You shrugged. 

“Talk? About what?” you asked nervously. 

She raised an eyebrow. 

“About you. About how weird you’ve been acting around me,” she explained. 

You shrugged once again, feigning innocence. 

“Weird? What do you mean weird? I’m not acting weird. You’re acting weird,” you deflected. 

Malia sighed in annoyance. 

“Oh, come on. You have and you know it. What’s going on with you?” she asked. 

You exhaled, trying to unravel a bit of the tightness building in your chest. You looked at your locker as your face started to fill with heat.

“Nothing, okay? Can you just drop it?” you uttered softly. 

It was with those words that the werecoyote’s demeanor changed. You could feel your hand resting gently on her shoulder. 

“Look, you can talk to me, okay? I️ just want things to go back to how they were,” she said softly. 

Slowly, you turned to face her, staring into the genuine concern in her eyes. You sighed quietly. 

“That’s the thing. I don’t know if things can go back to how they were,” you admitted. 

She tilted her head to the side slightly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“Why not? What are you talking about?” she asked. 

You could feel even more tension building in your chest. There was a fluttering in your stomach. You balled your hands into fists and released them, hoping to calm yourself down. The fact that Malia was onto you combined with her close physical proximity was too much. 

“Because of how I️ feel about you,” you admitted. 

You wanted to run, or hide, or cry, or maybe all three. 

Malia’s expression changed, demonstrating that she understood, which was both good and bad. On one hand, you were glad, because you didn’t know if it was possible for you to bring yourself to say it out loud. However, on the other hand, now it was out in the open after how hard you’d tried to hide it. You felt uncomfortably vulnerable and a part of you was afraid that this would ruin everything. 

But Malia didn’t run the other way. She didn’t even seem upset. Instead, she took your hand in hers and gave you a wide grin. 

“I️ like you, too,” she confessed. 

At that, you couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. You exhaled, feeling as if you broke the surface tension of the water you were drowning in and were finally coming up for air. 

“Really?” you asked, feeling so relieved and ecstatic you could cry right then. 

“Really,” she replied with a nod. 

And no matter how hard you tried, for the rest of the day, you couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
